Grell and Sebastian have a sleepover!
by Chizuko-chan
Summary: In return for his permanent assistance at the Phantomhive manor, Grell Sutcliff may have complete control of Sebastian one day a week as long as his service is required. What mischief will he get up to as long as he has his way with Sebby?
1. Chapter 1

_Click...click...click_. Sebastian's footsteps echoed around the dark hallways of the Phantomhive manor, making the place seem more like a maze rather than a place for humans to reside. The time was 9:56PM and he was making his way to the young masters' study to get him ready for bed. Very slightly he picked up the pace, ticking things off in his mind as he went; all rooms had been cleaned before six o'clock, supper had been prepared and served at seven, and bed time tea had been served little over an hour ago. Everything appeared to be in order. With a sharp turn right and then a left, he found himself facing the study entrance. **"Young Master, it is time for bed. Would you like me to straighten up your paperwork?"**, he always sorted the paperwork after the boy had gone to bed, but this time..

**"NO!" **Apparently not. What was he doing in there? **"Sir, may I come in? You seem a little...frantic."** Sebastian rose one eyebrow, it was most unlike his young master to seem so alarmed, however the response he received was still the same, **"NO! **hehe...". Oh dear Lord, the boy had company at this hour? And female nonetheless! Clearing his throat he continued, **"Shall I at least help you retire for the night?"**. It wasn't like Sebastian had expected an answer, but when all he got in return was silence he sighed and walked to his office to deal with his own stash of paperwork.

Grell giggled, tucking a strand of red hair behind his ear. **"Is he gone? Did we trick him? Can I come out?"** The whole situation had gotten his heart racing. Ciel rolled his eyes and gave a rather harsh stare to the red head,**"Yes, he is gone. And for ****_god's sak_****e, if you're going to hide do it properly next time! I can hear your heart beat from here!"**. Desperate to get out of the position he found himself in, Grell crawled out from under Ciel's desk and came uncomfortably close to the boy's shorts. _**"Oh my!"**_ Grell screeched, before blushing a color that rivaled that of his hair. He was saving himself for his Sebas-chan, and only his Sebas-chan!

The young boy didn't know quite how long he'd be able to deal with the hyperactive reaper, and tried to change the subject quickly, partly to save Grell from his embarrassment but mostly because his office was beginning to smell like a perfume salon.** "So yes, you know the arrangements. Sebastian is yours' one day a week from 10PM to 8AM. In return, you, Mr -"** Oops, did he prefer to be called a Miss? Ah well, not like it even mattered, he was technically correct the first time, **"And in return, you Mr Grell Sutcliff will take up full time employment as my personal guard and secondary butler. Correct?".**

The reaper smiled darkly, exposing his spiked teeth, **"Oh, I do believe we will find this to be a mutually enjoyable experience.".**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 ^3^! Chapter 3 will be published tomorrow:3.**_

"Oooh, come _on_ darling! The carriage is waiting!" Grell squealed excitedly, he was going to spend the day with his Sebby! Sebastian, however, couldn't be more horrified at the thought of spending the day with the reaper. The little Phantomhive brat had even used to contract to ensure that Sebastian complied with Grell's every desire! He shuddered at the thought of what that narcissistic little freak was going to do with him, or even worse, what he was going to make _him_ do. Picking up the suitcase that contained only a spare coat and a kitten teddy bear, he said goodbye to the other servants and left in the carriage with his 'Master' for the day.

"Oh this is so fabulous! First we'll go shopping, then we can visit a few shops and then off to the Sutcliff estate, what do you say Sebas-chan? Doesn't this sound so perfect?" Grell was physically beaming, his pointy smile illuminating the seats. He had waited his entire life for this one day, and by god it would be a day to remember!  
Sebastian mourned for his ego silently, for it would surely be reduced to rubble by the end of the day. "Of course_ Master,_ it sounds absolutely wonderful! Shall we exit the carriage then?" he tried to keep his voice as smooth as possible, after all, he was his master for the day.

Grell demanded the driver stop immedeatly and watched, wide eyed, as he opened the carriage door for him. Gosh, he was so gentlemanly! A man like this could make any Lady swoon, even if she did happen to be the fairest reaper of them all. Blushing slightly, he stepped out of the carriage and took Sebastian's unsuspecting hand, swinging it slightly as they went. "First, my darling, we have to get you out of those _dreadful_ black clothes! A little red wouldn't go too badly with your skin tone!" Grell was enjoying himself far too greatly now, with a toothy grin he pulled his servant into a clothing store and demanded that a dovetail coat be made with the brightest red they had. It would certainly cheer Sebas-chan up!

Sebastian walked over to the changing rooms with his new attire, handing Grell his new shirt before entering one of the cubicles to try on his new coat. Admittedly, it didn't look all that bad on him, the reaper had style. If all Grell was going to do was spoil him, this day wouldn't be too bad. With a changed attitude, Sebastian paid for his coat with the money he had been given and went back into the changing rooms to wait for his Master. "Sebby_ darling_, what do you think?" Grell called out from the changing rooms, evidently meaning that he wanted Sebastian to come and look. Sebastian knew he would regret what he was about to do, but Grell was his master and his word was law. Gracefully, he walked into his cubicle, making sure to avert his eyes until the last possible second as he locked the door behind him. And...dear Lord that boy had a beautiful body. His Master wore his new red silk shirt, partly unbuttoned and his red boxers-nothing else. He had never seen such a fine specimen before, and that was most certainly saying something.

Grell smiled seductively, noticing where Sebastian's gaze was drifting. "See something you'd like, Sebas-chan?" he purred, finding the whole situation rather erotic. With one step he found himself pressed against his raven haired demon in the smal space, every second finding himself more and more turned on. Still gazing into Sebastian's endless red eyes, he lowered a hand to his pants, lightly brushing the one part of Sebastians' body he could control rather easily. Innocently he unbuttoned his black pants and crouched down ever so slightly, noticing the butler tense in anticipation, before straightening up again and planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Now, what kind of a woman would I be if I let you take me right here? It would be incredibly wanton of me! Wait outside darling, go on." Grell giggled, as much as his growing hard on wanted to just take Sebastian right then and there, he knew it would take a lot more than a hook up in a closet to make this butler forever _his. _

_Sebastian was frozen, _whether out of fear of what could have just happened, or because deep down, he had wanted to take Grell right then and there he didn't know. But he knew when to show respect and with a slightly wobbly tone he whispered, "Yes, my Lord." and walked straight out of the shop, taking deep breaths as he went. What was happening to him? Barely minutes ago he had despised that reaper above all other things, even dogs for that matter, and now he wanted to _**fuck**_ him?! What in god's name had happened to him? Was that really all it took to get him turned on, a brief touch? No. He refused to allow Grell to manipulate him so easily, if there was only going to be one ending for the both of them, he would make sure he at least won the game.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 ^D^ 3  
Sorry it's so short T_T, I wrote this on the bus. Chapter 4 coming up in a few hours, just wanted to leave you guys with a little cliff hanger;)**_

Sebastians' head snapped round as he heard the nearing footsteps of his bloody red master. Shivering slightly, he tried to compose himself in time for the reaper to wrap his long arms around him. He most certainly couldn't say that he was enjoying himself, but at the same time, horrifically, he couldn't say that he wasn't either. "I have a gift for you Sebas-chan!" Grell giggled in his ear, before detangling himself and revealing a small box behind them. His brow furrowed slightly, was he trying too hard to make his raven haired butler love him? Not like it mattered, he would have him one way or another. Pitifully, the box gave a gentle 'mew' and Sebastian was by it's side in seconds. Grell had gotten him a kitten? Not candy, not flowers, but a kitten? A sound of pure delight escaped his lips as he took the tiny black creature from it's prison and clutched it to his chest like a child that had found proof that Santa was real. Chuckling, he held up the kittens' paws and ticked it's soft little belly: Sebastian was completely under it's spell now, and the kitten knew this all too well as he played him for every scratch and tickle.

He must have lost track of time as he was playing with his new best friend, by the look on Grell's face, he'd been waiting for his thanks for a while. Smirking, he gently put the kitten back in its' box and turned around to face his red haired master. Slowly, Sebastian looked Grell up and down before stepping towards him, simply standing there for a few seconds, his hot breath on the reapers' face. He taunted him with his mere presence, slowly raising a hand to stroke away a few ruby strands, never before realizing how beautiful the colour was. Without fear, the tall man looked into the other's eyes and moved his lips towards him, hesitating for a few seconds and coming up short. Instead, he brushed his lips against Grell's and whispered, "Thank you".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 ^3^.**_

_**I'VE BEEN NOTICING THIS IN MY OTHER CHAPTERS, SO I'LL APOLOGIZE TO YOU NOW. I FULLY SPELL CHECK AND PROOF READ MY WORK BEFORE POSTING, I HAVE A BIT OF AN OCD WHERE THAT'S CONCERNED. WHEN I POST THE CHAPTERS, SOMETHING GETS MESSED UP AND SOME WORDS BUG OUT-THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT AS FAR AS I'M AWARE :C**_

_**WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE YAOI / BOYXBOY STARTS, IF YOU'RE NOT INTO STUFF LIKE THIS I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE RIGHT. NOW. THIS WILL BE ON AND OFF IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, SO I SEE NO POINT IN WARNING YOU MORE THAN ONCE.**_  
_**Enjoy perving;)**_  
_**_**_

Grell was the one to be taken aback this time. His God was before him, and he desperately wanted to worship: and yet the long awaited kiss did not arrive. Inwardly he sulked at the denial of his prize, but if he had to wait forever, he would. Going against every natural urge and instinct in his body, Grell stepped away from Sebastian and breathed in deeply. He was not going to lose it in a street full of people. _"You're welcome."_ The reaper breathed, barely louder than a whisper. Was this what Sebastian wanted, for him to crumble before him? He knew he stood no chance if that was his aim, not when both winning and loosing were both desirable endings.

Realizing he was holding his breath, Sebastian breathed out suddenly, making himself feel dizzy. His entire body was tense, his eyes focusing on anything but Grell. He wasn't going to allow his feelings for Grell to change one bit, they were both men and it was wrong. Trying to do anything but return his Master's yearning gaze, Sebastian took out his silver pocket watch and checked the time. When he noticed that it read _10:25PM_ an eyebrow raised, had they really only been together for _twenty five minutes_? Apparently time flew by when one was having fun, was that really what he was doing? Making a bemused 'huh' sound, he held out a gloved hand, his coat dancing in the breeze. _"Shall we go home, my Lord?"._

At first, Grell's face dropped like a stone. Go home, already? When the fun hadn't even started? His lip quivered, tears threatening to ruin his eyeliner. But he hadn't even had his Sebas-chan that long! That was when it clicked into place, 'Bassy wasn't talking about going back to the Phantomhive manor, but the Sutcliff Estate. A dark smile crept up the sides of his mouth, his butler wanted to return to _Grell's_ home, and the reaper didn't have one problem with that. _"Oh, my! Someone's a fast mover aren't we?"_ Grell chuckled in his usual overly feminine voice, teasing the tall butler before taking his hand and practically sprinting to their carriage.

The carriage was filed with an odd sort of tension: Sebastian was tightly gripping the wooden bar behind his seat, trying to do anything but look at Grell, while Grell on the other hand was trying _not_ to do anything but look at Sebastian. His brow furrowed slightly as he whined mentally,_ 'Why isn't he looking at me? Am I too ugly to look at? Of course that's it! A lady like me could never live up to such a beautiful man's expectations!'_. His lower lip curled slightly as he sulked, he didn't like Sebas-chan this way, not one bit. Deciding to act upon his thoughts, he stood (or rather, crouched) up and sat next to his butler, who had a slight tremble about him. _"Darling,"_ Grell said eloquently, putting his hand on the older man's shoulder,_ "What ever could be-"._ Grell was cut off by a loud, _**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_ from Sebastian. He was shaking even harder now, his eyes piercing the reaper's. They were both frozen in place, the silence between the two deafening.

Then just like that, they melted into each other. Their kisses desperate and full of lust. Grell ran a wet tongue slowly across Sebastian's bottom lip silently begging for entrance. The shock sending tingles all over Sebastian's body. Without hesitation he opened his mouth to let Grell in. Unknowingly, he moaned into the kiss, shaking the reaper to the core. Their tongues danced together, Sebastian easily dominating the red headed man. Growling, he wrapped his arms around his master, pulling him so that he straddled his lap as they kissed. Soon the two men were gasping against each other's mouths, their hands tracing the other's backs, necks and faces. Grell was on _fire, _his sweet, sweet Sebas-chan was _kissing_ him! Excitedly, he kissed and nibbled at his love's neck, receiving obscene moans of pleasure in return. Sebastian's skin was so warm and smooth, Grell couldn't get enough of his sweet smell. Desperately he tugged the man's Jacket off, along with his waistcoat and shirt without ever leaving leaving his lips. A pair of hands were now trailing down his naked chest, drawing tantalizing patterns and scratching gently.

Sebastian didn't care to think about his actions anymore, he was on the biggest high of his life. He no longer cared that they were both men and that only half an hour ago he had branded such actions 'disgusting': he wanted this man, and by _god_ he would have him. He threw the shirt onto the far side of the carriage before grabbing a fistful of red hair and yanking Grell's head backwards, exposing his fleshy neck. Like a man that had been starved of oxygen Sebastian moaned into the reaper's neck, biting and kissing-not caring weather or not he actually drew blood. With each screech and moan that Grell gave, Sebastian tugged on the strands he held on to tightly. With his other hand, Sebastian easily removed the beautiful reaper's coat, before tearing apart his shirt. He wasn't going to go easy on the reaper, and Grell knew it all too well.

With no warning, the carriage went over a bump, sending the two man flying for seconds and then crashing back down in a heap between the seating areas. Grell's face was an image to behold, and sent Sebastian reeling with laughter, causing the half naked red head to blush a furious shade of red. Wiping the tears from his eyes, the butler leaned back on his hands, his eyes drifting over the man he had despised for months. He couldn't possibly understand what there actually was to dislike about him now, sure he was a little...feminine, but it was seriously hot. As his eyes drifted lower, Sebastian begun to re order his priorities, and the top one was lay before him. A wide, almost sadistic smile found it's way onto his lips as he crawled towards his prey, never once faltering as he slowly kissed up his Master's thighs, skipping his midsection entirely as he came to rest on his navel. Looking up towards the younger man, he raised an eyebrow slightly, daring him to give even the slightest hint of a nod. Once he did, there would be no going back.

Grell smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this is late! I've been really busy, and I've had the biggest writer's block..**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and get ready for something big;D.**

* * *

_"Master Grell! We've arrived!" _A rather squeaky voice called from somewhere near the carriage doors, threatening to intrude on them at any moment.

A short look was exchanged between the two as Sebastian cocked an eyebrow up at his master, expecting him to dismiss the woman; but what rumors that would create! Grell would have nothing of it, and, almost painfully, pushed his beautiful raven away. _"My blouse!"_ Grell hissed, noticing the beautiful red silk was torn to shreds. Shooting him an accusing look, the reaper put on his coat, buttoning it up all the way to his neck, before helping his demon find his clothes. It was barely seconds after that the two strode out of the carriage like nothing had ever happened, and as far as Sebastian would like to think, nothing did happen.

He had let his guard down, forgetting his duties and himself; something that was not to be done lightly. It left him feeling weak and, in all honesty..afraid. If he could not control his most basic desire, then he was in no fit state to serve anyone-let alone his_ true_ master. Trembling slightly, he took a deep breath in, and smiled at his night master. He couldn't act odd in front of the other servants, not when he had worked so hard to retain a cold demeanor; not when rumors became gossip so easily between them. No, instead he held his head high, smiling slightly.

_"Do be a dear and fetch the bags, Sabrina."_ Sang an overly happy Grell, plopping himself down on the couch by the fire. His beautiful raven haired demon was finally his, and yet he had still to claim his prize. A small frown rested on the reapers face when he thought about it though; about how passionate Sebas-Chan had been in the carriage and how cold and passive he acted now. His lip curled slightly as he begun to think deeper into the subject, why was he acting this way? Did he do something wrong? Was he not the kisser he had imagined himself to be? Perhaps Sebastian, with his obvious experience, simply found Grell too boring for him. It was all too much to take in, and the thoughts left the redhead in a rather cranky mood.

_**"Where have you been?!"**_ Grell growled at Sabrina as she neared the main hallway, scaring the life out of the small girl. She stood there, one foot on the staircase and one foot off, with several large bags in her hands from all the shopping he had purchased. Most people would have had to have made two trips, but Sabrina knew just how bad of a mood her master could get into when he didn't have things _exactly_ his way; so she had to withstand the crushing weight, the fear of punishment far greater than the fear of back pain.

Grell stalked towards the young girl, preparing to let out all of his anger and fear on that one person. If his voice didn't crack from overexertion, his screaming wouldn't either. _**"Sabrina,"**_a gentle voice sounded from the top of the staircase, **_"Please leave the bags in the third room to the left hallway."._**The sheer difference of the tone of the voice and the tone of Grells' was enough to break her eye contact with the man, giving her the courage to look up towards a warm, smiling Sebastian. With a few cautious looks between the two, Sabrina hauled the bags once more and with a rather trembling stance, begun to climb the stairs. It took a few minutes for her to reach the top, but once she had passed the demon, his smile vanished entirely. His face become the exact opposite of the glamour he had worn for the girl, showing a cold expression and a disapproving gaze.

It took mere seconds for Sebastian to be within arms length of his Master, but still far enough to resist Grell should he try anything. _"That was most...unwise of you, master. You should not take your frustrations out on your servants, let alone a Lady."_

The reaper laughed madly, half from guilt and half from anger. He didn't even remember what he was angry about anymore, was it himself? Sebastian? It didn't matter. With a long sigh, he smiled weakly._ "You seemed to have no problem letting your...frustrations...out on a certain lady though." _The redhead teased his butler, hoping to bring back some of the spark that he had seen in him earlier. But of course, like with most things he tried on the demon, he failed miserably to gain even a slight show of emotion. Instead he received a sigh and an outstretched hand that he was presumably meant to take ahold of._ "Come with me, Master Grell."_

In the time that Grell had spent making himself comfy, Sebastian made himself acquainted with the long corridors and complex room patterns. One of the most interesting things he had found during his walk, was a rather beautiful ballroom that had seemed to have been closed off for a long time; something that he had changed with a swift punch to the wooden beams blocking the door. During the time he had spent by himself, the raven haired butler had come to a decision on his relationship with the reaper; _he just didn't know. _That was it. No further thinking had been permitted from that point onward. His kiss with the redhead was far too real to deny any feeling towards the slightly smaller man, but were his feelings a danger to his duties as a demon? Either way, he refused to complicate his feelings any further by taking those matters into consideration. Whatever happened between them would happen anyway, accepted or otherwise. He may as well go for the easier option for the first time in his life.

When they reached the grand, rather dusty doors, Grell had to suppress a gasp. Was Sebastian really taking him here? What a romantic guy he was turning out to be.

The butler strolled over to the golden gramophone, putting on the first pretty classical piece he found. And then, without warning, he took his masters' hand and pulled him close. The two waltzed in circles for what seemed like hours, and when all their energy had been spent on the more energetic dances, they simply held each other as they moved in a smaller circle. Sebastian, with his head buried in the ruby hair on top of the reaper's head, closed his eyes is bliss for the first time in possibly forever. Here, with his reaper's arms around his waist and his head on the smaller mans', he could finally manage a true, content smile.

To be continued...


End file.
